Choice
by Z.V.Phantomhive
Summary: Waktumu hanya 40 detik untuk bicara.


Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, AU, bloody, shounen-ai.

Summary: Waktumu hanya 40 detik untuk bicara.

OneShot, my first fic.

**C****hoice**

**

* * *

**

"Jangan bergerak L! Sebelum aku benar-benar menuliskan namamu disini." Dengan cepat seseorang pria berambut coklat mengangkat buku hitam dengan tulisan 'Death Note' di depan dadanya, Salah satu tangannya meraba-raba pena yang dia letakkan di saku bajunya.

"Light-kun.. kau benar-benar Kira?" Ucap pria yang di sebut L tadi. Dia tidak mempercayai perkataan pria yang berdiri ketakutan di depannya. Dengan sendirinya, L berjalan mendekati pria itu, "Katakan kepada saya, bahwa Light-kun bukanlah Kira"

Hawa di ruangan investigasi Kira menjadi sangat panas. Near dan Mello yang berada di belakang L sudah siap dengan alat pembunuh yang mereka pegang. Mereka takut pembunuh massal gila yang bernama Kira mencoba menulis salah satu nama di antara mereka bertiga di dalam buku kematian itu.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, di ruangan ini Near dan Mello mencoba membantu L menyelidiki masalah yang sedang gempar di dunia—Kira. Sampai akhirnya Near dan Mello memiliki perkiraan bahwa kira adalah Light Yagami. Tetapi akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berfikir sendiri siapa Kira sebenarnya. Karena berulang kali L menyangkal jika Kira adalah Light Yagami. Di sisi lain, Rester, Gevanni, dan Linder mencoba mengungkapkan kenyataan dengan cara memaksa Mikami untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Mereka mengancam akan membunuh Light jika dia tidak memberitahukan siapa yang selama ini yang telah dia sebut-sebut dengan dewa. Mendengar nama Light, Mikami menjadi luluh dan menyatakan kenyataannya, serta memberikan buku death notenya untuk di periksa oleh pihak penyelidik.

Hal ini semakin mengungkapkan bahwa Light adalah Kira. Satu jam setelahnya, Mello dan Near memaksakan Light untuk datang ke kantor penyelidikan Kira. Dan setelah di introgasi berpuluh-puluh kali, terungkaplah bahwa Light Yagami = 'Kira' pembunuh massal yang gila.

", diam di situ." Light dengan cepat membuka halaman kosong di 'Death Note'nya.

Hal ini membuat amarah Mello meledak. Dengan cepat, dia berlari ke arah Light, dan menodongkan pistolnya tepat di kepala Light, "Berisik, kau Kira!" Hanya tinggal satu kali tarikan pada revolvernya, Kira akan musnah dari dunia ini.

"MELLO!" Teriakan seseorang dari belakang membuat Mello mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan Light mengambil kesempatan emas dari situ.

Saat pandangan Mello teralih, dengan cepat Light merebut revolver yang berada di tangan Mello, dan menembakan peluru pistol itu ke tubuh Mello berkali-kali. Darah dari tubuh Mello bercipratan ke segala arah. Lantai putih pun akhirnya ternodai dengan warna merah darah yang segar. Wajah Light yang bersih juga terkena cipratan darah Mello.

Mello belum roboh, dia masih sempat memandang Light dengan tatapan membunuh, "Ber..reng..sek.. kau.. Ki.." Sampai akhirnya tubuh Mello sudah mati rasa. Dan ambruk begitu saja, meniggalkan noda darah di sekitar tubuhnya.

L yang melihat itu hanya diam saja. Tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun—seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadap Mello. Sedangkan Near yang selama ini sangat tenang menjadi sangat syok, dan marah. Tubunya bergetar hebat melihat darah yang mengalir dengan tenang dari tubuh Mello, "L, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Baru kali ini Near marah sampai membentak L. Siapa yang tidak geram, melihat L yang sama sekali tidak perduli melihat 'Temanya Sendiri' terkapar, mati begitu saja.

Perlahan-lahan air mata Near mengalir, dia melemparkan pistol yang dia genggam begitu saja, dan berjalan cepat ke arah L. Dengan segenap tenaganya, dia memukul L, sampai terjatuh, dan membentur meja yang berada di belakangnya, "L, sadar.."

**DOR**

"lah." Near segenap tenaga melanjutkan kata-katanya yang belum selesai, dan setelah itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Jangan menggangu" Gumam Light dingin. Dia sudah tidak bisa berfikir panjang lagi, seperti biasanya. Saat dia melihat Near yang mencoba menyadarkan L, dengan cepat dia mengarahkan pistol yang dia genggam ke arah kepala Near. Dan menembakkan peluru yang tersisa ke pada Near.

Perlahan L berdiri dari posisinya. Matanya membelakak melihat kedua temannya terkapar di lantai dengan berlumuran darah. Tanpa di sadarinya, L menyesal. Coba saja, 1 menit yang lalu bisa terulang kembali. Dia pasti akan mengambil tindakan, sebelum temannya menjadi seperti ini.

Dengan sengit L pun melihat Light yang sedang mengusap darah Mello yang ada di wajahnya, sambil sesekali mencoba rasa darah Mello dengan lidahnya, "Light-kun, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" L belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Light dan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat Light sadar.

Light menyerigai, dan berjalan mendekati L, "Well, aku rasa penggangu itu memang harus dimusnahkan, L." Light berkata-kata seakan-akan dia sedang dirasuki oleh sesosok mahluk yang membuatnya menjadi seperti orang pisikopat. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat buku Death Note yang dia pegang di depan L, "Kau mau menyusul mereka, L?" Ucap Light pelan.

Dengan perlahan Light membuka hamalan Death Notenya satu persatu, "Apa kau juga mau mencoba jika namamu tertulis disini? Jika aku menuliskan namamu di sini, setelah 40 detik, maka kau merasakan damai yang sesungguhnya"

L diam saja. Tatapannya masih terpaku dengan mayat teman-temannya. Sampai akhirnya Light menggerakkan penanya, menuliskan nama L perlahan di bukunya.

**DOR**

Pena yang di pegang Light jatuh begitu saja. Serta meninggalakan bercak merah di lembaran kertas putih Death Note. Light menjerti tertahan merasa rasa sakit yang menyengat di tangan kanannya. Berkali-kali dia menyumpahkan orang yang telah menembak tangannya.

"L. Kau ingin mati?" Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga L. Dengan cepat L mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Matt?" Gumam L pelan.

Matt menatap tajam L, "Aku serahkan sisanya padamu." Setelah itu dia menaikkan gogglenya di atas kepalanya. Dan berjalan mendekati Mello yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

L membalasnya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan ringan. Dan dengan cepat dia merebut Death Note yang berada di tangan Light, "Kedudukan berpindah Light-kun." Gumam L getir. Sekarang dia memegang buku pembunuh yang menyebabkan banyak orang kehilangan nyawanya. Dan detik yang sama dia melihat sesosok Shinigami yang sedang duduk santai di pojok ruangan ini, memandangi adegan yang sedang berlangsung, "Shinigami.." Gumam L perlahan menatap Ryuk.

"Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Ini semakin menarik" Gumam Ryuk.

Dengan keras, L mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mahluk menyeramkan yang berada di ruangannya ini, "Maafkan saya Light-kun" Gumam L pelan, sambil mengambil pena yang berada di dekatnya. Dan dengan cepat dia menuliskan nama Light di buku itu.

Light yang dari tadi sibuk dengan luka karena peluru Matt pun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke L. Dia menatap ngeri ke arah tulisan yang tertera di atas buku itu.

_Yagami Light_

Dengan cepat Light mengalihkan pandangannya ke L, menatap L tidak percaya. Light sama sekali tidak menduga L akan berani menuliskan namanya di buku itu. L hanya membalas tatapan Light dengan takut—yah, takut kehilangan.

Jujur, sebenarnya L sangat menyukai Light. Karena Light adalah teman pertamanya. Bagaimana dengan Near, Mello, dan Matt? L sebenarnya hanya menganggap mereka sebagai pembantu yang bisa menolongnya setiap saat. Barulah L menganggap mereka teman, setelah dia bertemu dengan Light. Karena Light lah yang sudah membuat L melupakan rasa jenuh dari segala macam permainan dektektif-dektektifan yang sering ia lalui. Hanya dengan Light saja dia merasakan ada yang berbeda.

L menatap Light sendu, dan melemparkan buku itu ke sembarang arah, "Light-kun, waktumu hanya 40 detik untuk bicara." Ucap L lirih.

Light diam saja. Di dalam tubuhnya terjadi goncangan jiwa yang sagat besar, sampai akhirnya mata Light terbuka. Dia kembali bisa melihat jelas apa yang telah dia lakukan. Hal bodoh? Benar, semua yang dia lakukan adalah hal bodoh. Wajar jika orang-orang memanggilnya pisikopat. Dia pembunuh. Pembunuh kejam yang berani menulis nama ayahnya sendiri hanya untuk mentuntaskan misinya.

_30_

_29_

Light menatap L dengan segenap tenaganya. Dia merasa rendah, haram, kotor. Dia hanya bisa menyadari kesalahannya di saat terakhir. Tolol, "L, aku hanya ingin kau tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini semua.." Light menunduk, rasanya tidak pantas dia menatap L.

_26_

_25_

"Aku ingin membuat dunia suci tanpa ada kejahatan sama seakali, L. Tetapi ternyata.. cara ini salah. Aku hanya menjadi seorang pembunuh." Desis Light pelan. Light pun perlahan menatap tangannya. Ya, tangan pembunuh.

_20_

_19_

"Aku memang pantas mati, L. Tapi sebelumnya," Light mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap L dengan senyumnya.

_16_

_15_

"Mungkin ini aneh, karena kita sama-sama laki-laki."—Light berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan tertawa—"Tetapi aku menyukaimu" Ucap Light sambil memeluk L yang diam terpaku di depannya

_12_

_11_

"Biarkan seperti ini. Hanya untuk beberapa detik saja." Gumam Light

_8_

_7_

Mata L membelakak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Light, "Light-kun, saya juga.. Saya juga sangat mencintaimu, Light-kun" Ucap L dengan nada bergetar menahan air mata yang jatuh. Karena waktu Light tidak banyak lagi. Tidak ada waktu lagi.

_4_

_3_

Light terkejut dengan pengakuan L. Lalu perlahan Light pun tersenyum,"Terima kasih, L." Gumam Light di telinga L.

_1_

_0_

Light menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di sebelah telinga L.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Light melemas, dan jatuh menimpa L. Di saat terakhir Light merasakan jantungnya serasa pecah, sakit sekali. Dan detik yang sama juga, ia mendengar L yang terus menerus menjeritan namanya. Seakan-akan menyesal dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Light.

Air mata L mengalir deras, "LIGHT-KUN!" Jerit L menjadi-jadi, "Light-kun" Suara L melemah, "Maafkan saya.. Maafkan saya.." Gumam L sambil memeluk tubuh Light yang sudah tidak bernyawa. L menyesal, dia menyesal telah membunuh Light. Sedih. Takut. Sepi.

Matt hanya diam melihat L menangis. Hatinya serasa di iris-iris mendengar jeritan pilu yang L keluarkan. Ingin sekali rasanya Matt untuk mendekati L, dan menyuruhnya berhenti menangis. Tetapi di sisi lain, dia juga tidak tega untuk menjauhkan L dari tubuh Light yang sudah tidak bernyawa, "L. Sudah, Light sudah tidak ada lagi, L." Matt berusaha keras menyadarkan L, "Percuma kau melakukan itu, L." Perlahan-lahan Matt mendekati L, dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh L

L menatap Matt sengit, "Jangan sentuh aku!" L semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Light, "Light-kun.." Ucap L mencari-cari kesadaran Light.

Matt geram melihat L seperti ini. Dengan cekata, dia memukul wajah L, tepat di luka yang dibuat Near beberapa menit yang lalu, "L!" Matt menjerit. Menyuruh L untuk sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sangking kerasnya pukulan Matt, sampai menyebabkan tubuh L dan Light terpisah, dan membiarkan tubuh Light jatuh begitu saja, sedangkan L jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan jarah 1 meter dari tubuh Light. Berselang satu detik setelah L terjatuh, dengan cepat, L segera bangkit kembali, dan berjalan cepat ke arah Matt. Dengan segenap tenaga L membalas perbuatan Matt, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak L. Dengan cepat L menarik kerah baju Matt menghadapkan wajah marahnya di depan Matt. L tidak pernah merasa semarah ini. Dia merasa geram dengan Matt yang terus berbicara tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

Matt menjilat luka di sudut bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia meludahi L dengan darah dari bibirnya. Dan ludah itu tepat mengenai baju putih L, "Siapa kau? L yang kukenal tidak pernah seperti ini" Gumam Matt tenang.

Mendengar ucapan Matt, perlahan genggaman L melemas. L mendesah kesal, setelah itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Pikirannya sangat berantakan sekarang. Setelah itu dari sudut matanya dia menatap tubuh Light yang terkapar di lantai. Dengan gemetar L berusaha berbicara, "Matt.. Aku pembunuh"

Puntung rokok yang Matt pegang, jatuh begitu saja. Dia menatap L kesal, "Kira memang pantas mati, L!" Ucap Matt dengan penegasan di setiap katanya. Matt melayangkan pandangan marah ke arah L.

L semakin menunduk, "Tetapi yang aku bunuh adalah orang yang aku.."

"Lupakan! Persetanan dengan cinta. Kau di beri kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Kenapa kau ragu, L?" Matt memutuskan pembicaraan L. Telinganya panas mendengar ucapan L yang semakin melenceng dari L yang sebenarnya.

L mengangkat wajahnya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu melihat Mello terbunuh begitu saja?"

Matt menatap L lama. Dia dan Mello memang sudah berhubungan lama. Tentu saja melihat Mello yang terkapar dengan keadaan bersimbah darah membuat dia stress. Matt menunduk, dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "L, a-aku dan Mello"—Matt menarik nafas panjang—"sudah lama berhubungan." Dengan sisa kesadarannya Matt menjawab pertanyaan L, walau pun itu membuat suaranya bergetar hebat.

L menutup matanya. Menahan air matanya yang hampir menyeruak keluar, "Itu juga yang aku rasakan, Matt" L mendesis pelan. Dadanya sangat sesak menahan goncangan yang sedang terjadi di tubuhnya.

_Dua orang yang menyelamatkan dunia._

_Dua orang yang berusaha tegar._

_Dan, dua orang yang kehilangan._

Setelah beberapa menit mereka di dalam diam, L mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di dekatnya, "Matt, kumohon tolong aku" Gumam L pelan.

Matt mengusap air matanya, dan menatap L tajam, "Ada apa, L?" Gumam Matt.

L membalas tatapan Matt, dan menyodorkan pistol itu ke arah Matt, "Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Matt." Gumam L.

Mata Matt membelakak, dengan cepat dia menepis pistol yang L genggam dan membuat benda pembunuh itu terlepar jauh begitu saja, "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu L?" Desis Matt tajam.

L menatap Matt sebentar, "Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menyeruak di sini" Perlahan tangan L meraih dadanya.

"Ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, L!" Ucap Matt geram.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan Matt." Ucap L dengan nada memohon, "Aku tidak tahan lagi." Sambungnya lagi. L menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau belum berusaha, L. Jangan menyerah semudah ini, tolol! Kau tidak seperti L yang biasanya." Gumam Matt kesal.

L menatap Matt tajam, "Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang, Matt. Hanya ini cara menyelesaikannya."

Matt meremas rambut merahnya. Geram, "L!" Seru Matt dengan lantang. Dia meluapkan amarahnya dengan satu seruan, "Aku tidak suka berakhir seperti ini. Pasti ada jalan lain. Tidak harus seperti ini, L" Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Matt kembali mengenakan gogglenya dan berjalan menjauhi L ke pintu keluar. Sebelumnya dia sempat sekali melirik L yang hanya diam saja. Matt mengira L sedang diam, dan memikirkan perkataannya.

L menatap punggung Matt yang semakin menjauh dari sela-sela rambutnya yang menjuntai, "Matt,"—setelah itu dia menatap mayat Near dan Mello yang mulai membeku—"Mello, Near"—terakhir dia menatap tubuh pujaan hatinya yang terbaring tanpa nyawa, "Light-kun.. Semuanya, maafkan saya."

Matt keluar dari ruangan berbau anyir itu dan menyalakan rokoknya yang baru. Saat dia baru mengeluarkan rokoknya.

**DOR**

Bunyi tembakan dari arah dalam ruangan berbau busuk itu. Dengan cepat Matt mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan menatap ngeri hal yang berada di depannya, "L..!"

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Hai, hai all..  
_

_Saya pendatang baru.. Mohon bantuannya para senpai.._

_Review please.. Flame juga boleh, tapi harus ada alasannya juga, ya.._

**Z.V. Phantomhive  
**


End file.
